dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Nae Il's Cantabile
Details *'Title:' 내일도 칸타빌레 / Naeildo Kantabille *'Also known as:' Tomorrow Cantabile *'Previously known as:' 노다메 칸타빌레 최종악장 (Nodame Cantabile: The Final Movement) / 칸타빌레 로망스 (Cantabile Romance) *'Genre:' Romance, musical, comedy *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Oct-13 to 2014-Dec-02 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Nae Il's Cantabile OST *'Related TV shows:' Nodame Cantabile (Fuji TV, 2006), Cantabile Youth (2019) Synopsis Youth, music, and love will bring on a romantic, musical harmony. An arrogant top student at a college of music becomes involved with an eccentric, but energetic pianist. These two, who are polar opposites, embrace each other and step forward to make their lives complete. This drama is about young musicians who are gathered through the universal language, music. --''KBS World'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Joo Won as Cha Yoo Jin (23, piano/violin/conducting) **Choi Kwon Soo as child Yoo Jin *Shim Eun Kyung as Sul Nae Il (21, piano) ;A-Orchestra *Park Bo Gum as Lee Yoon Hoo (23, cello) *Bae Min Jung as Jung Shi Won (23, violin) *Lee Joo Hyung as Goo Sun Jae (23, oboe) *Baek Seo Bin as Han Seung Oh (23, conducting) *Ah Yun (아연) as Son Soo Ji (22, piano) *Jo Yoon Woo as Lee Jae Yong (22, trumpet) ;People around Cha Yoo Jin *Lee Ah Hyun as Yang Sun Young (45, Yoo Jin's mother) *Kim Yoo Mi as Chae Do Kyung (23, vocal major) *Jung Bo Suk as Cha Dong Woo (Yoo Jin's father) *Sun Woo Jae Duk as Yoo Jin's uncle (cameo) ;S-Orchestra *Go Kyung Pyo as Yoo Il Rak (23, violin) *Min Do Hee as Choi Min Hee (21, contrabass) **Kwak Ji Hye as young Min Hee *Jang Se Hyun as Ma Soo Min (22, timpani, all percussion) *Jung Sung Ah (정성아) as Lee Dan Ya (23, viola) ;Others *Baek Yoon Shik as Franz von Stressman (58, famous conductor) *Lee Byung Joon as Do Kang Jae (52, piano professor) *Ye Ji Won as Song Mi Na (45, Dean of School Music/former pianist) *Ahn Kil Kang as Yoo Won Sang (52, restaurant owner/Il Rak's father) *Nam Goong Yun (남궁연) as Ahn Gun Sung (44, piano professor) *Bang Eun Hee as Nae Il's mother *Yoel Levi as Sebastiano Viera *Han Min as Jang Woo Sung *Kim Ji Sook as chairwoman Production Credits *'Production Company:' Group Eight *'Chief Producer:' Hwang Eui Kyung *'Producer:' Kim Jin Won, Park Woo Ram *'Director:' Han Sang Woo, Lee Jung Mi *'Original writing:' Manga Nodame Cantabile by Tomoko Ninomiya *'Screenwriter:' Park Pil Joo, Shin Jae Won (신재원) Episode Ratings See Nae Il's Cantabile/Episode Ratings Recognitions *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' Popularity Award for (Joo Won) Notes * Based on hit manga Nodame Cantabile by Tomoko Ninomiya *This is a Korean remake of the hit 2006 Japanese Drama Nodame Cantabile * On September 15th 2014, Joo Won and Shim Eun Kyung traveled to Salzburg, Austria to film for a week. *Real life father (Baek Yoon Shik) and son (Baek Seo Bin) acting in this drama. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:KBS Category:Romance Category:Musical Category:Comedy